The present disclosure relates to a pivoting sliding door for vehicles, particularly rail vehicles or lift cabins, having at least one door wing which, in a closed position, is arranged in a vehicle wall or body and which, in an opened position, is arranged on an exterior side in front of the vehicle wall or body and in the process leaves a door opening free. Driving devices as well as transversal guiding devices and longitudinal guiding devices are provided which permit a movement of the at least one door wing transversely to the vehicle wall or body and along the vehicle wall or body, the longitudinal guiding devices being moved by the transversal guiding devices.
A door drive of this type is known, for example, from European Patent Document EP 0 820 889 A. In the case of this door drive as well as in the case of many other door drives, almost the entire driving device, which is mounted on a carriage, moves along with the transversal guiding devices. It is therefore necessary to fix at least the longitudinal guiding devices but in most cases also all other driving components in the moved-out end position in order to ensure that the door wings do not strike, by their interior side, against the exterior side of the vehicle wall. Likewise, it has to be ensured that toward the end of the closing movement of the door wings along the longitudinal guiding devices, the fixing is eliminated and the transversal guiding devices cause the pull-in movement of the longitudinal guiding devices and therefore also of the door wings and, in most embodiments, of the entire carriage.
In the state of the art, this sequence of movements is achieved by a separate guide rail which is stationarily arranged with respect to the door portal and thus the car body and satisfactorily solves this problem.
Another issue is a result of the prerequisite that, in event of a power failure of the door drive, it is nevertheless ensured that the door is not opened by persons or objects striking against the door wing. Usually, in the normal closed condition of the door, the door drive is also switched to a powerless, in the case of an electric drive, to a currentless state. In this condition, even if mechanical locks are still present, it must not be possible to open the door by exercising force upon the door wing or by operating the door handle, but the door has to remain firmly and reliably closed. When the door drive is without power, it should only be possible to open the door by operating a door emergency operating device.
In the state of the art, this requirement is met by a so-called over-dead-center mechanism, in which case a rotating or pivoting part of the door drive, which is rotatably connected with a second pivoting component, in the course of the closing movement, moves along the connection line of the axes of rotation of the two components and then takes up its end position close to this so-called dead center. When force is exercised on the door wing and thus on this pivoting part, because of the rest position of the pivoting part, this force can result only in a moment which acts upon the pivoting part in the closing direction.
As reliably as such devices prevent the unintentional or unauthorized opening of the doors, this mechanism is not desirable when the door is, in fact, to be opened by the door emergency operating device, particularly if this should take place by untrained persons and/or in the event of panic. Specifically, it is very probable in these situations that pressure is already exercised on the door wings in the opening direction while it is attempted to bring the driving mechanism over the dead center by the door emergency operating device. What is a safety feature in the normal operation now counteracts the desired opening operation and extraordinary forces are required for moving the door drive over the dead center in this case. After the dead center has been overcome, the pressing persons or objects naturally initiate and aid the opening movement.
The present disclosure includes a door drive that, independently of the momentary loading of the door wing, ensures an opening of the door in the event of an emergency via a door emergency operating device always under the same kinematic and mainly dynamic conditions. In the process, the pivoting sliding door of the present disclosure requires neither more space than the currently used over-dead-center mechanism, nor results in higher investment costs.
According to the present disclosure, a pivoting part a pivoting sliding door has a guiding part interacting with a guide, and in an area in which the pivoting part in a closed position of a door wing interacts with the door wing, and the guide has a circular-arc section about a momentary position of an axis of rotation of the pivoting part.
As a result, forces acting upon the door wing generate no moment on the pivoting part and a locking takes place in an arc section which, with respect to its size, corresponds to the arc section of conventional over-dead-center mechanisms but in a neutral manner. In order to prevent that, in the course of shocks, vibrations, inclinations of the vehicle, etc., the pivoting part reaches a position in which this neutral range is left, the pivoting part is either form-lockingly or force-lockingly held in this position, for example, by a spring. For an opening, only the form-locking securing has to be eliminated or the force-locking securing, which acts with a constant and low force, has to be overcome by the door emergency operation, so that the portion of the pivoting part which interacts with the guide, leaves the neutral range, whereby the opening of the door in the event of an emergency can take place independently of the amount of the forces acting upon the door wing in the opening direction.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.